


Thoughtful and Well-Chosen

by zhem1x5



Series: untitled excessive drabbling [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harry has a hard time expressing just how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtful and Well-Chosen

“Made it yourself, did you,” Draco asked. Rather calmly, he thought.

  
  
“No!” Harry answered immediately, a little hysterical as he blushed all the way to his ears.

  
“Surely you didn't buy it,” Draco muttered, unable to keep a growing sneer off of his face or out of his voice. He glanced up to see Harry had paled a bit. “It's lovely, of course,” he lied, looking down at the lacy monstrosity in his hands again. The sentiments were a little... well, spot on, actually, Draco thought with a guilty swallow, risking a quick glance at Harry only to find him looking guilty as well.

  
“Actually...” Harry said, trailing off a bit and rubbing the back of his neck with a grimace. “Ginny made it for me a few years ago.”

  
Draco's jaw dropped and for a moment he was just too shocked to be brassed off about the sheer nerve it took to re-gift a _Valentine's Day_ gift.

  
“Don't get mad,” Harry pleaded, reaching out to touch Draco's shoulder or maybe take the schmoopy, lovey dovey, okay, downright gaudy card back and hide it. “I only kept it because I really liked what it said, even though I didn't feel that way about Ginny and knew I never really would, but I wanted to. Feel that way. About someone, I mean. And I do now,” Harry finally managed, staring at his feet and hoping Draco didn't shove the admittedly less thought out than he had thought card up his arse in appropriate dismay.

  
Draco swallowed, looking down at the card in his hands and rereading the flowery sentiments. Mushy though it was, this was exactly how he felt about Harry. And how Harry felt about him, he thought with a guilty flush of happiness.

  
“Oh,” he breathed, tucking the card close to his chest and stepping closer to Harry, offering him a small smile when he looked up again. “Well, that's alright then.”


End file.
